Alone In Goldenrod
by Shinsui
Summary: Loosely based on the film "Lost In Translation". Gary Oak is at the cornerstone of his career as a Pokemon Researcher, but unsure. Amanda Blue/Green protagonist is at a confusing crossroad in her journey. Alone and alienated, a friendship is formed.


Gary Oak looked out from the window of the taxi at the blistering skyline of Goldenrod City. Among the starless night the lights of the busy city lit up the wide sky. Bright, neon signs dominated the sides of buildings while various groups passed the walkway at the multiple red lights down the block. Despite the time of night, the city seemed to be without a need to sleep.

In the window's reflection, Gary could see the dark rings under his eyes and the heaviness of his fatigue seemed to be weighing his face down. He blinked several times to try and take in his surroundings. It wasn't like this was his first time in Goldenrod, he had traveled before during his time in the Johto League, but things were different then.

He slouched down in the back of the cab, his clothes worn and tattered, much like his hair and posture. He reached over and picked out a pamphlet from his carrying bag and quickly flipped through to the page with the details of his hotel. It was one of the newer ones built recently in the center of Goldenrod and was provided by Mary and the rest of the cast from the Radio Station.

Gary wanted to be excited. This was his first real interview with Mary, and he knew it would be something he needed to help further his career as a researcher, he also knew his grandfather would be listening, but somehow he couldn't find any excitement.

Before his thoughts could travel any further the cab had stopped and the driver was mentioning this was his stop. Gary thanked him, paid him, grabbed his bag and walked up to the hotel. Like many cities in Goldenrod, the hotel was towering and bursting with light and bright colors, which only caused Gary to wince.

The sliding glass doors opened and Gary went to take a step but was met with by a large crowd of reporters, all running up to him without order.

"Gary Oak to make his first conference!" One of them shouted above another one with her microphone in hand.

"The grandson of legendary Professor Oak!" A man motioned over his cameraman before thrusting an open microphone in front of Gary. "How do you feel about the recent discovery of Shiny Pokemon and the connection between breeding?"

Another reporter shoved two of his rivals away and jumped in front of the crowd. "Gary Oak! Do you really think you have what it takes to follow in your grandfather's footsteps?"

"Follow in them?" One piped up from the back of the crowd. "Gary Oak is riding his grandfather's coat tail!"

Gary opened his mouth to defend himself, but found there to be no energy left to do so, besides three other reporters had already retaliated with varying degrees of support.

- - - - - - -

The elevator was packed, but only full of younger trainers and the reporters seemed to be at bay down below in the lobby. Gary closed his eyes as he heard a few of the kids discussing their gym battle with the local leader.

He almost laughed at the kids and their circumstances. When he was traveling he didn't have the luxury of staying in a nice hotel overnight with all kinds of services, he had to do it the old fashioned way. A small smile crept on his face, but it was mixed feelings. Sometimes he missed the days of traveling and training and always having a battle to face. The lifestyle was fast paced and expected of someone his age, but now things had slowed down and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

As the elevator climbed up the flights, he thought about his last visit to Sinnoh region and seeing the trainers there. There were moments when he thought chasing a dream of being some kind of "Pokemon Master" was just a bit silly, though now, standing in the crowded elevator, hearing the kids talk about their battles, he almost missed it. Almost.

His heavy eyelids slowly opened up as he heard the bell sound off. As he went to exit the elevator someone caught his attention. Perhaps it was because she was the only one in the elevator who was near the same height as him, or age, or maybe it was just her long, dark brown hair that framed her face, but he caught himself starring and quickly regained his composure and walked out.

She looked up at the mirrored ceiling as the elevator door closed again. Her white cap was looking less white and more dingy and hers shoulders seemed tense. She took a deep breath and patiently waited until her floor arrived.

- -- - -

Rubbing her eyes with her open palms, she looked up from the window in her hotel room. The dim red light from the alarm clock beamed across the glass and highlighted her reflection. Even in the alarming hour of the morning, when the sun was preparing to awaken soon, the city was still brimming.

Looking down at the city from her towering hotel room, she almost felt sad. Though the people below were bristling, they at least had something to do, and she liked to think they knew what they were doing.

She knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't muster the will to walk over to the bed and lay her head down on the pillow. She liked to pretend that she had to wake up early tomorrow and do something productive, or at least to something, but she couldn't lie to herself.

Scanning the hotel room she noticed how blank and dead it appeared. Sure the furniture was nice and the bed sheets were of fine linen, even the wallpaper seemed to be expensive, but it lacked life. It lacked personality. It was bland and manufactured and she knew without investigating that all of the other rooms looked just the same. Deep down, this simple observation bothered her and she felt something knotting around in her stomach.

Big, round tears began to form in the corners of her eyes so she buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Wet rivers of tears streamed down her young face as her body began to shake and she let out loud sobs. She wasn't sure why she was crying exactly, but something just wasn't right.

Then she realized it. Perhaps, just like the hotel room, and even the buildings in the cities, she was nothing more than a face, a product of what she was suppose to be, not what she wanted to be. And his realization only cost her more tears and less sleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


End file.
